1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a jointer for jointing the ends of laid flooring boards, particularly for use in repairing floors.
2. Prior Art
In the past, in order to replace defective boards in repairing laid floors, the end of a laid flooring board has been jointed by the use of a hand-held chisel, in some cases supplemented by cutting with a hand-held rotary power saw. Not only has such procedure been time-consuming, but there is danger of inadvertently cutting into a board adjacent to the board being jointed which is not to be replaced.